


Daddy Pt2

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Couch Sex, Daddy Alec, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Dominant Alec, M/M, Office Sex, Princess Magnus, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, bound hands, cuddly Magnus, hands off, sex at the insitute, submissive magnus, that's right Princess Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus wants to claw the word back the moment it escapes his lips, for about three seconds, until he sees the look on Alec’s face. Maybe his boyfriend liked it? He wonders to himself. Only one way to find out.“Fuck me, daddy?”





	Daddy Pt2

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a combination for two people, Alissa and Siya. I hope you both like it, I know I do!
> 
> The song for this one is, The Hills- The Weekend
> 
> I wrote a sequel to this one. The link for it is at the bottom of the page, above the comments. Check it out, it's just as hot! 😍

“Come in” Alec called, looking up from the report he was reading when he heard a knock on his office door. His face lit up when Magnus walked in with a picnic basket swinging from his arm.

“Is this a bad time? I brought lunch” Magnus asked when he saw the thick stack of reports on Alec’s desk. He smiled when Alec put them down, closing the door behind him and shrugging his coat off.

“No, I need the break and I’m starving,” Alec said, tilting his head back to kiss his Warlock. He grinned when Magnus placed the basket on his desk and sat right down in his lap. “What did you bring?” he asked, trying to peak in the basket.

“Vietnamese noodle salad, crisp veggies and me,” Magnus said, slapping Alec’s hand away with a wink before he reached in himself and started to lay their lunch out.

“Can I skip straight to dessert?” Alec asked, his thumb playing with the belt loops on Magnus’ pants. He grinned when Magnus rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck.

“But I worked so hard on lunch,” Magnus said, pretending to pout for his Boyfriend, even as he tilted his head to the side, giving Alec’s lips more room.

“And by worked hard, do you mean you conjured it?” Alec asked between kisses, laughing when Magnus huffed at the question.

“No, I portalled all the way to Da Nang and picked it up myself” Magnus huffed, turning his head away from Alec. Conjured it! How rude.

He inwardly smirked when Alec tightened his arms and pulled him in closer, blowing a raspberry against his neck. “Open up,” he said, holding some of the noodles up to Alec's mouth before scooping a bite up for himself, yum!

“Ungh, so good” Alec moaned as he chewed the food, knowing he was forgiven if Magnus was willing to feed him. He grinned when he looked down at what Magnus had brought with him.

He picked up a piece of baby corn and teased it across Magnus’ lower lip, suddenly feeling a little playful, probably because Magnus was sitting right over his dick, moaning with pleasure at the food, it was doing things to him!

Magnus’ tongue darted out, licking across the vegetable as he looked into Alec’s eyes, watching his pupils dilate. Hmm, it seemed Alec liked that. He opened his mouth and let Alec push it in before stopping it with halfway with his tongue.

Alec suddenly found it was getting harder to breathe as he watched Magnus suck the corn in and out of his mouth, staring right at him as he did it. He grinned when Magnus’ eyes widened, in response to the involuntary twitch of his hips.

Magnus groaned when he felt how hard Alec was beneath him. He picked up another piece of the corn and did it again when his teeth snapped the first piece, biting down into it in surprise.

“I think I like the sound of skipping to desert even more” Alec whispered with a grin as he watched Magnus sucking on the cylindrical vegetable. Fuck! 

He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and stood, grinning into his lips when Magnus automatically wrapped his legs around him and opened up for him.

Magnus marvelled at Alec’s angelic strength for the millionth time as Alec carried him around the desk, supporting his ass just with his hands, to walk over to the sofa, their dinner forgotten, it seemed Alec had a sweet tooth.

Alec lay Magnus down on the sofa, crawling between his legs and watching him swallow down the last of the corn. He claimed Magnus’ lips, pushing his hips forward to show Magnus exactly what his little show had done.

The feeling of Alec’s hard dick, pressing against his ass through the material of their pants had Magnus gasping. Fuck! His lips never left Alec’s as he helped him undo the buttons on his shirt, he was grinning, they had never done it in the institute before.

Alec sat up to rip his shirt off and chuck it over his shoulder, moaning when Magnus locked the door with a wave of his hand and went to town on his own shirt. 

He claimed Magnus’ lips again as he helped him with his belt buckle, too impatient to wait for him to do it himself, he hadn’t been expecting this today, it was so much better than reading boring reports!

Magnus sat up to rip his shirt off before slumping back down in the sofa, lifting his legs when Alec lifted his hips, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one tug. “Smoothe,” he said with a wink.

“I suddenly feel the need to be buried in that tight little ass of yours, Princess,” Alec said, knowing how much Magnus loved to be called that. He grinned when Magnus moaned, biting into his lip to stop the sound escaping. 

So, he was in one of those moods, was he? Alec thought with a grin. He let go of his belt when he finally had it undone to tug Magnus’ lip from between his teeth with a brush of his thumb. 

“Don’t hold them back from me, Magnus. That is my moan, I want every single one of them, starting with that one” Alec growled, thrusting his hips forward, giving his boyfriend dominant Alec, the way he liked it.

“Daddy, it's yours” Magnus moaned, grinding down to meet Alec’s thrust before he realised the words had escaped his mouth. He slapped his hand over his mouth as he stared up at Alec, he only called him that in his head, every time Alec called him princess.

Alec stopped all movement, the word jolting up his spine and into his brain, shutting out every other thing but the word, Daddy. It bounced around his brain before shooting down into his lungs and scraping them raw. Daddy. Fuuuuck.

Magnus stared up at Alec, wide-eyed as he saw his reaction to the word. Alec's eyes had slammed closed and he was breathing hard, drawing ragged breaths into his lungs. He… he, liked it? 

Only one way to find out.

“Fuck me, Daddy?” Magnus asked, watching Alec for every reaction with bated breath.

Alec’s eyes slammed open when he said it again, making his dick jerk in his pants, he could feel the drops of pre-cum start up in a steady stream when he heard that word. He stared down at Magnus, watching him through his lashes, biting down on that bottom lip again.

“Does my little Princess want Daddy to fuck him?” Alec asked, his already low tone gravelling out to wrap around Magnus. He watched Magnus shudder beneath him, silently nodding as he continued to bite into his lip.

“Oh. My. fuuuck!” was all Magnus managed to stutter when Alec slammed his hips forward, jolting him further up the sofa before tugging his bottom lip out with his teeth. 

He pushed Alec’s trousers down in a frenzy and grabbed his ass, pulling it down against him, he needed to feel his cock against his bare ass. 

Magnus’ eyes rolled into his head when Alec ground his hips down with his movements, the cock buried between his cheeks grinding up and down his twitching asshole. The feeling of it had him whimpering with need.

“Hands off, Princess, Daddy is going to fuck you good and hard, if you keep your hands to yourself” Alec growled as he took Magnus’ hands into one of his own and pinned them above his head. He supported himself with the other as he rolled his hips, grinding into Magnus ass once more.

“Yes Daddy, show me who’s in charge” Magnus begged, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist and pulling him in tighter. He was panting, needing to be fucked and filled, badly.

“Lube yourself up and hold on tight, Princess” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, grinning against his skin when Magnus moaned, snapping his fingers in an instant. He released Magnus’ hands as he reached down to open him up. He groaned when he sunk two fingers into his tight hole.

“I said no touching, keep your hands still,” Alec said, pulling out of Magnus’ ass when he tried to grab onto his shoulders. He watched Magnus’ glamour fall away, pushing his fingers back into him when he grabbed the arm of the sofa above his head.

Magnus pulled his knees further into his chest when Alec went back to stretching him out, grabbing the arm of the sofa so hard his knuckles were probably white. He rocked his hips slightly at the delicious, burning stretch of his asshole, needing more.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” Alec asked when he felt the slack in Magnus’ asshole, around his three fingers. He teased the muscle with his pinkie, knowing Magnus could take four when he was this desperate.

He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Magnus’ asshole, grabbing Magnus’ hips and angling them up when Magnus babbled out his desperation. He smirked when Magnus’ legs flopped over his arms before slamming forward in one powerful thrust that had his man screaming.

“DADDY!” Magnus screamed, clawing at the sofa to try and ground himself. “So full, fuuuuck!” he moaned. He took deep breaths as he stared up at Alec, seeing the lust there, the need to move and the absolute, gut-clenching pleasure of being inside the one you love.

He puckered his lips, desperately needing Alec to kiss him, sighing into it when Alec brushed his lips with the softest kiss, a total contrast to the powerful thrust he had filled him with. He couldn’t help it when his fingers combed into Alec’s hair, pulling him closer.

Alec let Magnus’ hands alone for a moment, enjoying the soft brushes against his scalp before Magnus’ ring clenched around his dick. Fuck, he needed to move. “Hands” he muttered, waiting until Magnus pinned his hands above his head again.

Magnus was beyond words when Alec started fucking into him with shallow thrusts. His eyes slammed closed with the movements, every short, powerful roll of Alec’s hips. His heavy breathing kicked up another notch as each thrust into him got longer, more insistent when Alec’s hips met his ass. 

He started to rock into each of Alec’s thrusts, tilting his hips down to chase his pleasure, needing some pressure on his prostate. It wasn’t enough, Alec was driving deep into him but couldn’t get the right angle. “Daddy, I… need… I need…” he moaned.

“What do you need, Princess?” Alec gasped out through his straining lungs. He could see the need in Magnus’ eyes. He could see the slight wince every now and then as he pushed into him. He wasn’t making those delicious sounds he made when his prostate was stimulated.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hips and pulled his arms from under his legs, letting them fall back down onto the sofa. He wrapped Magnus up in his arms and sat up on his heels, still buried to the hilt in Magnus’ perfect ass.

Magnus yelped when Alec lifted him, not expecting it. He grabbed onto Alec’s shoulders, to steady himself when he came chest to chest with his Shadowhunter, staring down into his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling when Alec spun around in one graceful move to sit flat on the sofa with him seated in his lap, kicking his trousers off the rest of the way. 

How did he do that? Magnus wondered, settling himself with a knee on either side of Alec’s thighs. “Thank… you, Daddy” he stuttered out when Alec’s dick pressed right into his prostate as he fully seated himself.

“You’re welcome, Princess. Now, hands” Alec said, waiting to move before Magnus released his hold on him. He watched as Magnus gripped his own thighs, the veins standing out in his arms where he forced them to stay still. 

He loved testing Magnus’ self-control as much as his Warlock loved to see how long he could last before he gave in to his needs. The strain was gorgeous, every muscle standing taught.

Magnus curled his hands into his thighs, moaning when Alec gripped his hips and guided him up on his knees and let him fall. He cried out when he landed flush in Alec’s lap again, his prostate getting that much-needed stimulation, it had him flexing his fingers.

“That’s it, Princess, control yourself,” Alec said, watching as Magnus curled his hands up again. He lifted Magnus’ hips again, pushing him down onto his dick, the feeling of his tight walls, scraping his foreskin back with the drop, had him groaning out a deep growl.

He started bouncing Magnus faster in his lap, chasing that feeling of the tight squeeze on his cock again and again. He stopped his movements every time Magnus reached up, starting up again when they slammed back down into his thighs. 

“Put them behind your back and keep them there,” Alec said when Magnus reached forward again. “If your good, Daddy will let you come,” he said, watching the command shudder through Magnus, it was beautiful!

“Yes, Daddy” Magnus moaned, clamping his hands behind his back. He moaned, a long drawn out moan when Alec started moving again, pushing him down and rotating his hips underneath him, the moans turning to gasps with each brush against his sweet spot.

Alec could barely breathe at the sight of Magnus, his arms straining to keep his hands behind his back and his eyes fluttering with pleasure. Fuck! Magnus with his hands behind his back was hot. 

“Do you trust me?” Alec asked, stopping his movements altogether. He knew Magnus did, but he wanted to be sure he was okay with his idea first. He grabbed his discarded belt from the end of the couch when Magnus nodded. “Can I tie your hands?” he asked.

“God yes!” Magnus moaned, snatching the belt from Alec’s hands and magically tying his hands behind his back with a grin. He pulled his arms, testing the draw. “That feels so good” he moaned when he felt the pressure of the leather on his wrists.

Magnus wobbled for a minute when he rose up on his knees to slam down on Alec’s dick before Alec steadied him. He smiled gratefully down at his love when Alec started to guide his hips again. 

“Fuck me like that Daddy, give it to me” Magnus moaned, throwing his head back when Alec thrust up into his ass with each downward push of his hips.

“You look so fucking beautiful when you ride Daddy’s cock like that, Princess” Alec moaned as Magnus got his balance and started working with him. He couldn’t resist leaning forward and licking into the hollow of his exposed throat, right below his Adam’s apple.

“Oh god, yes… yes…” Magnus mewled, shivers twitching up and down his spine as Alec licked into the sensitive spot in his throat. It was all too much. The lick, the pull of the leather on his skin, the tight grip on his hips that would probably mark. The huge cock grinding into his prostate. It had him whimpering.

Alec watched every one of Magnus’ reactions, his head thrown back, the frenzied rolling of his hips, his ragged, harsh breath and the beautiful, mewling whimpers. He looked down to see his love’s cock, dripping pre-cum and his balls twitching.

“Come for me, Princess. Come for Daddy” Alec growled out, pushing Magnus down onto his cock, by his hips, and holding him there as he gave one almighty thrust up into his perfect ass that scraped his foreskin right back and dragged his own orgasm from his balls.

“Daddy… Daddy… Daddy, fuuuuuck” Magnus cried, drawing the word out as he fell over the edge and slumping forward onto Alec’s shoulder as his dick exploded all over their stomachs. He buried his face in Alec’s neck and rode his release out as best as he could.

Alec caught Magnus as he fell, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and screaming his own release out into Magnus’ shoulder as his dick exploded in a series of juddering jerks into Magnus’ ass, his clenching hole milking him for every drop as he painted Magnus’ walls white.

Magnus sat, breathing hard into Alec’s shoulder, his hips jerking every time Alec’s twitching cock pushed into his overstimulated prostate, dragging whimpers from him. He nuzzled into Alec’s neck when they both came down.

“You did so well, sweetheart” Alec whispered into Magnus' ear, giving him soft kisses on the neck, just the way Magnus liked it. He untied Magnus’ arms, rubbing some life into them when Magnus moaned.

Magnus almost fell asleep against Alec, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling further into it when he felt Alec’s fingers brush gently up and down his spine. “I love you, Daddy” he whispered into Alec’s ear.

“I love you more, Princess” Alec whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist and pulling him tighter into his body. He loved the way Magnus wrapped around him after sex. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ shoulder, content to just sit inside his body and be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of announcements
> 
> So, a lot of people have been asking for sequels to some of the chapters. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to write sequels to them, as much as I would love too. So I've decided to gift them (if anyone is interested) 
> 
> If anyone wants to write a sequel to any of the chapters, whether it is a one-shot or an entire fic (not sure if they are that inspiring but...) then please let me know. I only ask three things, 
> 
> 1) if you are going to use one, please let me know first so that I can check it is okay with the requester (i won't be handing details of the requesters out, I must respect their privacy, but I will certainly ask on your behalf)
> 
> 2)If you use a chapter, please hit the 'inspired by another work' button and link this series
> 
> 3) There are 2 chapters in the series that I would ask you not to write for. I will be turning, Pretty Warlock, into a full length, multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> And the chapter, The Club, is inspired by another work. it is the chapter that I reserved for my own kink and is set within the series, Membership, by Accal1a and RedOrchid. 
> 
> If you haven't read that beautiful, hot hot hot series yet, do it! it is absolutely phenomenal and about a thousand degrees hotter than mine! they have allowed me to play in their world, for which I will be eternally grateful!!!! <3<3<3
> 
> My other announcement is, 
> 
> I have had quite a few requests for more chapters. Again, I don't have the time to add more chapters to this one but I have kept a note of all the requests and will put together another series later on in the year, maybe around Christmas. This one has been fun so far and I would love to do another one!
> 
> until tomorrow night my dears!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thank you, Daddy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868005) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)




End file.
